Never
by craznerdgirl
Summary: Rated T because that is what they are usually rated. The flock kicks Max out, and Nudge,forever loyal, goes with her. Nudge gets an expiration date and they come across Apollo in a coffee shop. ON HIATAS.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well I obviously own all of this.

Fang: Liar.

Me: SHEESH! ALRIGHT! I own nothing. *refuses to cry in a corner like everybody else so far.*

Listening to: Sail.

Mood:RAGE!

My sisters hair is orange, because she died it red,but wasn't allowed to bleach it. I did something safer, and frosted my hair.

(highlighted it.) Thought you would want to know that...

* * *

MAX POV:

You know how people always say,'there will be calm before the storm.' That is BULL. So **DO ****NOT** listen to those people. Those people are nut cases.

(No not literally.) Back to the chaos before the storm, eh? Thought so. It started when:

the sun woke me up. The sun and I have a love hate relationship going on here. Were ganna' have a heart to heart talk one of these days. Mark my words. I grabbed a grey hoodie (one with holes.), a black tank-top, my turquoise converse, and a pair of ripped jeans and headed to the bathroom. A lot of people shower at the beginning of the day. That makes no sense. At all. I mean, 'oh I am going to make my self clean, get dirty, and sleep in my nice sheets while I am covered in dirt.' waaa? Just like brushing your teeth before you eat, then your teeth are all dirty and your breath stinks. Ewww. After I had gotten dressed I pulled out my brush. ( Yes I do own one.) Me and my brush have a love hate relationship also. Tangled hair A) feels weird. and B) looks like crap. Wich I couldn't care less about,but, honestly, I don't like Nudge breathing down my neck. So a love hate relationship it is.

"We meet again." I said like they do in those,cheesy movies and stuff. I half expected my brush to respond. Don't worry, it didn't. I began to rip out my hair. When I was done with that pain-staking event, I cleaned out the brush and put my socks and my shoes on.

* * *

When I had finished that, I walked outside the bathroom. I smelled sausage,eggs,pancakes,waffles,and HALLELUIAH bacon. I loaded some of each on my plate and scarfed it down, as did every body else. But after that I got several tense stares.

"Max. Please, get out." Angel said in a sad voice. I was glad I had finished eating or I would have choked.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked utterly stared at me disgusted. The way they stared at Erasers.

"NO! You don't think- Do you?" I asked.

"Max, we know. We know that your working for the school. And we know why._ For money,_by selling us." I stared at them.

"Get out Max." Said Angel.

"No! Max! If you leave then- then I`m coming with you!" Nudge yelled defiantly, and sad. She was crying. I held her as she ran into my arms. I stroked her hair.

"Let's get our stuff." I told her. She nodded and bounced off to her room angry, sad,and confused. She came out wearing a jacket,(the one with holes in the back.) and carrying a two duffel bags.

"How could you?" She hissed slamming her hand on the counter. She turned on her heel and handed me my duffel bag. You see Nudge and I shared a room now, because Angel had convinced us it was better that way. Grrr. I walked out the door with Nudge by my side. And then I began to cry. The silent crying and Nudge cried silently too. They were tears of anger and sadness. And it takes a lot to make me cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I own nothing.

* * *

NUDGE POV:

It was spring when we left. I tend to ramble. Or at least that is what the others tell me, but I don't ramb-

#OMG. WHAT IS A CAR DOING ON THE ROAD? SENSE WHEN DO CARS DRIVE ON THE ROAD?!Whenever Max drives-

* * *

MAX POV:

Let's just say, if you don't like the way I drive, stay off the sidewalk.

* * *

NUDGE POV:

Anyway,because we were to tired to fly, we walked through the forest until we could fly again.

*Time 4 hours.*

Four hours. Four hours ago, we left the flock. I hate it. But I am glad that I chose Max. The others are wrong,Max would never betray us. She had gone through the same things as us. And she wouldn't betray our trust- She wouldn't betray_ us_. Ever, let alone something as stupid as money. She hates the school too much. Suddenly I didn't feel good.

"Max, I`m sore all over. And tired. But the sick kind of tired or the lazy tired. You know what I mean?" It was dark. Everything was black or brown. The sun was almost done setting. I sighed. Max softly gripped my arm. She brought me closer, and turned me around. She softly pushed my hair away from the back of my neck, scared. She let my hair fall and hugged me. This was not like Max. At all.

"Max?"

"Nudge... You. You have an expiration date. You die in exactly one week." I wasn't really surprised. Or at least I refused to let it. After all, it is my last week to live


	3. Chapter 3

Look up the song GIRLS& NUMB by:Marina and the diamonds. Then look at lady gaga talking about Marina.

Me:I OWN NOTHING! AND I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I AM YOUNG AND NAIVE AND DON'T HAVE PEOPLE PLANNING ON RAIDING MY HOUSE WITH A PAIR OF SCISSORS!

Me&Valentina:*evil face*

Me:*snips scissors.*

* * *

NUDGE POV:

Max decided she was going to have a craving for coffee that very next day.

So coffee it was.

* * *

I like coffee's style.

* * *

MAX POV:

I saw a very se- sorry, HOT dude that WAS MY AGE. He had a face, and hair.

Blonde hair,blue eyes,tan skin, tall,HOT. And not taken. ;D

Back on topic.

* * *

He walked over to our table. OOOOKAAY.I am NOT freaking out.

*Points to mind.*

girl, are a single,awesome,single,98% human being. AND YOU WILL ACT LIKE ONE. And single. Don't forget about that part.

He sat down. And started talking. Oh god his voice-FORGET ABOUT HIS VOICE! HIS FACE! HIS. FACE.

"My name is Apollo. Would you mind telling me yours?" He asked me.

"My name is Max and this is Nudge."

"Um, interesting names! Hey I have an idea! Have either of you seen the Empire State Building before?"

"No." Nudge and I both said simultaneously. Apollo grinned.

"Would you like to?"

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAH!


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello!

Most people are saying to slow down...

For me that is hard.

I is a speed demon.

HUZZAH!

But I shall try.

Again this is after the giant war.

Me: OWNS NOTHING!

* * *

MAX POV:

Do not scold me. I don't care if I just met this dude. It was if I had no choice but to go to the Empire State Building. I felt like I HAD to.

* * *

After the taxi cab ride, we walked up to the E.S.B, as I shall now call it. Nudge looked up mouth agape, staring at the beautiful monstrosity.

(fancy words.)

And I, had someone run into me. She looked 14. She had on a baggy grey sweatshirt, ripped jeans, and black converse. She had amber eyes and spiral curls, her hair looked dark brown/ neutral-as-switzerland red. She was tan,skinny,5'2-ish, and muscular-ish. She had freckles, splattered on her cheek bones and the bridge of her nose. There was a boy running to catch up with her, he was like a miniature Fang, and another boy who looked about a year older than her. This other boy looked like Santas Latino elf. But without the pointy ears ,5'5 and a smile that told me, if I saw this boy with sharp objects, to run as fast as I can and never look back. Or fly. Whatever. He had on jeans,a t-shirt that said 'TEAM LEO', and one of those tool belts that you keep on with suspenders. As for the other guy, black jeans,black shirt, black avatar jacket,black looked moodier than Fang and had skin that was white as milk. His hair was different too. It was shaggier, and curlier.

"Sorry,sorry." The girl said quickly not looking me in the eye. Then she saw Apollo. She stiffened and gave him a curt nod waiting for the other boys to catch up with her. When they did the Latino dude said,

"Hey Alissa! You _know _we can't run as fast as you." He had a cheerful voice/face and was shacking like a crazy person. And when _he _saw Apollo he said:

"Sup."

"Not me." Said the other boy who had suddenly appeared there. The Latino boy jumped a foot or two in the air, surprised.

"Jeez Nico! Don't DO THAT!"

"Let's continue this inside shall we?" Apollo asked eyes twinkling as if laughing at an inside joke, but his face, well I can't exactly call it normal can I? Normal faces aren't that hot. The other kids nodded so quickly an ferociously, I thought:

_Jeezums who let these kids have coffee?_

* * *

Better? I hope so! Please review! The faster you review, the faster I update. MWAHAHAHAHA!I promis that the next chapter will be longer, but it REALLY had to end their.


	5. Chapter 5

Review! My new years resolution was to write longer chapters. Here is my process...

1) Go to youtube. 2) Get distracted. 3) go to Google. 4) After looking at teenager posts(Nuff' said) and barrel rolls(LOLOLOL.) And listening to songs-hardly-anyone-knows-about, I read A LOT of Fanfiction. 5) I check on all my favorite stories. 6) I read my story. 7) Eat. 8) Eat more. 9) Try to forget about how fat I am, fail epically, and not care. 10) Write a paragraph. 11) Lady Bug effect. 12) Spazm attack. 13) Think about Percabeth and squeel like a _BOSS_. 14) Assure my parents I have no one else in my room and that,yes, I am okay, and no, I'm not completely sure I don't need to go to an mental hospital with my BFF. 15) Wish I had top-siders. 16) oogle at top-siders. 17) Cry about the ending to Never more.(IGGY! ELLA! NUDGE! GAZZY!) 18) Realize that Cassie should be Ella and I should be Nudge. 19) Remember Fanfiction. 20)Write more. 21) Read a book.

:3

EVERY BODY SAY HI TO MY BFF CASSIE!

Read her story, I am Candy...based on real life. And if your stubborn, then yes. I really DID bring her a piece of bacon. I'm such an amazing friend. :D

Me:Owns nothing.

Otavian: You got that right.

Me: IMASLAPYOU.

Listening to:Girls.

* * *

MAX POV:

When we walked in Apollo strode up to the desk and said something in another language. Either that or, my hearing is really bad. But my hearing is really good so... man behind the desk handed him a set of keys.

"Come on!" He said motioning for us to follow him Amber, Nico, and Leo(As I had recently learned.) Followed him. Nudge and I shared a glance, and I realized how stupid following a stranger into an elevator was, we could probably take them down,but, an elevator. Nudge and I are claustrophobic and that wouldn't help. I realized I must have been standing there for quite a while because Nudge nudged me with her elbow. (Oh the pun...)

"Come on..." She murmured looking down. We walked into the elevator with everybody else. When we got inside the girl, Amber said something that surprised me.

"I CALL DIBS ON PUSHING THE BUTTON!" She shouted quickly and dove for the dashboard. Then faltered. Apollo handed her the keys the man at the desk had given him. She put the keys into a lock ( duh.) and turned them. A glowing button appeared on the dashboard. She pushed the button, and with my hawk vision XD I saw that it read 600th  floor. Mmm. And the elevator lurched upward, causing my bladder to fall to my feet. (NO NOT LITERALLY!)

NUDGE POV:

_Ding!_ Guess this was our floor... The doors opened and I couldn't help but gasp. Am I dead? Was my one week up already? That had to be it, I had died and gone to heaven. But that couldn't be it, my heaven would have more food. And my heaven _defedently _wouldn't be under construction. Apollo lead us to a room. This room was completely finished. It was the size of about two and a half penthouses There were twelve ginormous chairs, and rather mismatched at of them lined the back wall of the circular room eight others curved slightly inwards and two of them branched off on either side, creating a Greek Omega. The roof was one of those roofs that were made of glass. and the walls, other than were the seats were placed of course, was made of glass also. The floors were white,spotless,and shiny. The thing that really caught my attention though was a large-ish floating bubble of seawater. I could tell it was seawater because of the smell in the room:ocean breeze. Apparently the bubble was invincible or impenetrable or whatever you want to call it because it kept bouncing off of things. But then I saw something _inside _the bubble. _A_ _MERCOW!_ Well at least that's what I'll call it.

"BESSIE!" Yelled Amber. The mercow instantly started coming our way. He-she-it wasn't that big, almos the size of a puppy **(A/N Don't complain about my mislead logic it is my fanfiction therefore I can do what I want.)  
** And started to moo affectionately at Amber. I had apparently just realized that we weren't the only ones in here. People about twenty feet high sat atop those mis-matched chairs staring at Amber.

"I-uh- Mean THE OPHIOTARIUS!" The cowmaid (switched it up a little bit.) didn't seem to like 'the Ophiotarious' as much as 'Bessie.' Apollo was striding up to one empty seat and suddenly sitting on the seat he was. Twenty feet tall. OOOOOKAY.

* * *

For those of you who thought the chapter was short it's 837 words so HA!


	6. Chapter 6

Me:I'm BAAAAAACK! And I still own nothing! Still trin' ta write longer chapters. Still succeeding... Baby steps, tay? /(O.O)/

* * *

MAX POV:

After I had gotten over **_ THAT_**. But I mean WTF?! Okay. Okay. I am not freaking out I'm just... My brain... My brain is just... Under attack... Attacked by... Panic... Surprise... BREATHE MAX BREATH! Okay, better.

I stared up at the 20 large beings in front of me. The silence was so horrifying. It was almost as if someone had just died- But the pain was worse more... evident. More _there._ You could actually _feel _the tension in the air. Taste it too- I'm sure. The quiet was folding like a piece of paper, fast and easily- Closing in on me, from all around. Breathing was such a struggle that my lungs hurt. My legs were lead. Although there didn't seem to be evidence of any of these factors. I wasn't hyperventilating my legs weren't shaking and my facial expression was the same.

For the first time I realized that there were smaller-and many more- thrones along the other side of the wall. And precisely in the middle of this grand room- A hearth. My heart crept into my throat and beat faster.I had to fight back a scream when I saw the small girl tending the flames.

Dressed in a brown knee length dress without any shoes, a headband keeping her wavy hair down her back like a flame. Her hair color was that of embers. Her skin was tan. But what bothered me was her eyes. Fire. Not threatening- But powerful, sweet, gentle, but old. Her eyes told me she was probably much older than she appeared to be.

It was then I also realized that everyone was staring at Nudge and I.

NUDGE POV:

"So are we just 'gonna sit here all day staring at each other or will we be doing something productive today ,hm?" Max said, in a way that seemed to slightly alarm the twenty foot tall adults.

" Yes. In case you were wondering we _can _talk." Max said.

"Well of course we knew you could talk!" Boomed the man in the pinstriped suit. "If my daughter couldn't talk I would be worried." Said the man. Since Max was the only one who had talked the whole time I figured he meet her. WAIT. HOLD THE PHONE. MAX WA THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD SPOKEN?! I realized Max had gone rigid, she looked slightly pissed. Her hands were balled up at her sides ready to throw a punch at a moments notice.

"Your daughter?" She asked scarily calm, her eyes were ablaze. "Please excuse me while I punch a hole through your lovely glass wall!, and commit suicide by not flying."

"See?!" The man thundered, unfazed. "She said 'by not flying.' That is a sure sign."

"Max calm down. Hold your horses. There has to be an explanation. Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe YOUR dreaming. Or maybe it's the school messing with our minds. Or we went crazy. Or THEIR the crazy ones! I mean it's pretty possible ,think about i-"

"Nudge!"

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Let's backtrack. Daughter?"

* * *

This man had obviously taken his crazy pills. Let me explain:

_ Daughter?" Asked Max._

_ "{ Insert explanation of Greek myths& Demigods and all that fuzz.}"  
_

"I hate to tell you this but your a little late to jump on the 'I feel like toying with Max's emotions, so I'll just tell her I'm her parent!'" Max said withe her eyes crossed the entire time. When she was done peaking she stopped crossing her eyes.

"What?" said a person from the back of the room.

"Oh yes. Right now I have two moms and two dads, including you."

"What?" But this time it was thew man in the suit.

Max said, upset, but patient. She was pretty patient, I mean she did have to deal with us.

"So far, including you, two people decided to tell me they were my father, and two more, that they were my mother. Of course having you as a father than having _Jeb_ as my father." She stated.

"I turned away sad. I had just realized I only had six days left to live, and still hadn't found my parents. I looked at the man in the suit who was talking, everybody had their attention trained on him. Perfect. I slowly backed up towards the elevator door and exited the floor. I stepped outside the building and sat down on a bench, and started to silently cry.

**(A/N This part may be slightly confusing. Both lines are Nudge's thoughts, but the on underneath is her trying to convince herself these things are not really happening.)**

_I don't want to be a test tube baby.  
_I'm not.

_I don't want to die young._

I won't

_I don't want to be abandoned by my friends.  
_You won't be. You haven't been.

_I don't want to save the world.__  
_

You don't have to.

_I don't want the world to end._

It won't.

_I don't want to not know who my parents are._

You do know who they are.

_I don't want to have wings._

I don't have wings.

_I don't want to have had to grow up like I did._

You didn't.

_I don't want this to be real._

It's a dream it has to be.

_I don't want to be crying.  
_I'm not.

I know. Had gone to a party. Had to leave early, around midnight. I was crossing the street when a a car who didn't have the headlights on, was speeding towards me. I couldn't move I was paralyzed. It hit me. I survived. I went to the hospital. I was in a coma, right now, my friend were worrying about me. They were holding my hands, urging, _pleading_ me to wake up. I had made all this up, to help myself to get better, it was my body showing me, that it could be worse while I was in my coma. When I woke up, my friends would be there. They would hug me and maybe even cry. They would be so happy. Things would go on. I would turn 13. Get awesome presents I would-

"Nudge?"

(That is 1,O84 words.)


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! I wrote a longish chapter! I own nothing Or do I? I don't. ;) For those of you out there I put my tumblr url on my profile

* * *

Previously:

_"Nudge?"_

* * *

"Nudge?" Max asked again who seemed worried. I sniffled and turned to face her. I saw no one from the room out here and calmed myself a bit. And I was suddenly glad nobody was staring, not even casting glances at us.

"Max." I stated the tears audible in my voice. I held my arms out.

"Lets go somewhere else, okay?" She asked I nodded and let her lead me else where, but not far from where we were.

"Why?" She asked me. "Why have you stopped using that pretty smile less? And talking in that loud beautiful voice left?" Her eyes welled with tears.

"Nudge," She started. "I'm gonna miss you so much! If someone who was practically your child was about to die and you couldn't do anything about it, and they stop being them how would you feel? Because that's what your doing! How am I supposed to remember that you died happy? Or at least yourself! I can only be around you for a few more days Nudge!" No tears had left her eyes but her face had crumpled. I had never seen Max like this. She always hid most of her sad/ hurt/scared emotions around us. Ad far as I could tell she could count the times she had cried on one hand. She must be running out. Then it hit me like a truck-load of straw berry's. Max wasn't bullet proof or made of stainless steel. Nobody had a heart and it was being crushed underfoot. Fang had left her so many times already, she had almost always bottled up her emotions and apparently she couldn't even know for sure who her parents were. One look at her and you might have thought the doctor just told her that she had cancer. And now no one was there to hold her hand- or even tell her she would be okay, or that they loved her. She looked lost and scared.

I held out my arms, sure I looked the same, and positive we both needed a hug.

"Nudge please tell me whats wrong."

Max's face was now blank she showed no signs of being heart broken. there she goes again being strong for other people.

"Three things." I told her. "Number one: I'm about to die, and I still don't know who my parents are." Her face remained the' I'm listening keep talking face."And two: I still haven't had my first kiss." Max smiled. "Three:... Max you keep being a rock when someone needs it but when you need a rock you just pretend like you don't. I know you have emotions. I saw your face when Fang gave you that ring." I said referring to the one Fang had got for her on her birth day. "It's okay to cry." She looked at me like I was crazy. I sighed.

"Max, I'm only asking you to let someone help you when you need it."

Being Max she completely ignored the last statement.

"Follow me." She said

* * *

Sorry you guys! But you have to have a short chapter today!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I still own nothing if you were wondering.

* * *

NUDGE POV:

Max took off running, but slow enough so that I could keep up. I realized we were heading back to the building. It would take about 5 more minutes to get back on foot, witch unfortunately we were doing as to not draw attention to ourselves.

"Max?"

"Yo."

"What did I miss?"

Max snorted.

"If you ask me I would say that we're on one of those prank t.v shows. But you didn't ask so I'll tell you." I frowned. three minutes. " Someone seems to have claimed to be your mother. And that's it really." I stopped running.

"What? Really! Do you think-"

"Nudge" Max interrupted. " I think it's a 5O-5O chance, so, oh god. Just don't get your hopes up any more than they already are, okay?" She asked. I beamed brightly and we started to run again.

* * *

When we got back nobody seemed to have noticed that we had left. Max nudged me **(eheeheehe.)** and muttered:  
"That's the lady who says shes you mom." She jerked her head in the direction of a bored and georgous lady sitting on a throne emitting a strong smell of perfume. Who looked nothing like me. I Max a 'I think your crazy'look. She did the duck lips and a super cheesey shrug with her eyes crossed in a 'what cha gonna do?' I snickered.

"I'm sorry." An emotional voice said. Max and I stopped our shenanigans immediately and looked in the direction of the voice. It was the person claiming to be my mother.

"Zeus that is not what we agreed on. She looked pissed. Nudge, I know that... That you think I must be crazy claiming to be your mother and all but, how would you like to be a goddess?"

"Whaaaaaaat? Like... A real goddess? As in immortal and super awesome powers a stuff 'cause-"

"Nudge!"

"Sorry..."

"Listen." Max interjected sounding over whelmed. "We just met you guys and within the span of twenty minutes you tell us that the Greek myths are real, claim to be our parents, give Nudge the chance to be a goddess and don't even ask me!"

They exchanged glances.

"Max the reason we didn't offer you the chance to become a goddess is because-" I notice for the first time that the other three teenagers are missing.

"You are a goddess." She finished.


	9. Chapter 9

_**SEX**_

Now that I have your attention (this is important read or else.)

I still own nothing.

I still need to update.

I still need to let you know that this is not an AN.

It's a sneak peak.

For Easter.

Weren't expecting that were ya?

Any way, I haven't forgotten about you I'm still updating I'm not dead, yada yada yada.

I'm pretty sure that the cover art for House Of Hades comes out in 'round 7O days.

Yup.

7O days.

Okay.

I should stop stalling.

I really should.

BUT BEFORE I DO.

*whispers*

_hai._

HAPPY EASTER :3

* * *

_Previosly (in Nudge pov)_  


_"Max the reason we didn't offer you the chance to become a goddess is because-" I notice for the first time that the other three teenagers are missing._

_"You are a goddess." She finished._

* * *

MAX POV:  


I swallowed the lump in my throat. _Goddess. _Part of me (the smaller, saner part) wants to turn and run away from these nutter butters. But the bigger part of me (the part that isn't sane) was telling me to stay, to at _least _give theese people I knew nothing about a chance.

"Goddess?" I asked.

"Goddess." The woman repeated.

" are my parents, my _real _parents." I demanded, determined.

"Me," The man in the pinstriped suit spoke up. "And Aphrodite." Let's just say, the lady sitting next to him looked, to put it simply, pissed.

* * *

**Das all ya getten, but if I get SIX REVIEWS by TOMORROW 6:OO P.M (Central time) I'll update again tomorrow. I promise I will. I really want to. But I won't unless I get 6 reviews under those circumstances.  
**


	10. YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED IF YOU DON'T R&R

_**NOT A CHAPTER. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE.**_

_**I AM WRITING A NEW STORY WITH .PURPLE.**_

_**IT WILL BE UP IN A DAY OR TWO OR THREE.**_

_**DEPENDS.**_

_**BUT IT IS A MR FIC AND YOU WILL LOVE IT.**_

_**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL'**_

_**HERE IS THE SUMMARY:**_

WRITTEN WITH .PURPLE.

She is a loner. EVERYBODY hates her, at school, and at home. That hate leads to bullying, and abuse.  
Just like Jeb's knowledge from being a scientist, leads to knowing Cancer symptoms.  
Just like Max's bruise that won't go away, causes a big problem.  
Just like suicidal thoughts, a shit life, and many overlooked sharp blades, lead to self harm.  
Which leads to no chemo treatments, because you're father (and everybody but your two younger siblings) hate you.  
Which leads to a cruel story, of a girl named Maximum Batchelder. A very cruel, very tragic, FAX story.

_**THERE YOU GO.**_

_**THE HIATAS WON'T LAST LONG BUT, THERE IT IS.**_

**STORY OFFICIALLY ON HIATAS.**

Guys I want you to know that I'm doing this for your own good. I really am.

xoxoxo.


	11. NEW STORY UP!

_**OKAY GUYS I HAVE OFFICIALLY MADE A NEW STORY, BURIED ALIVE, AND IT SHOULD BE UP. HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**_


End file.
